Sob as Lentes Violeta de Spectra
by AinoAlex
Summary: Aquela que tudo vê! A verdade sobre Monster High!  Atenção: MUITO slash e femlash! Avacalhação total!


**Avisos:** Spectra não tem papas na língua, então as fofocas que ela conta neste "documento" são beeeem pesadas. Não tem nada "explícito" escrito aqui, mas tem MUITAS referências a sexo, relacionamentos homossexuais e lesbianismo. Com linguagem ADULTA! Trata da primeira e parte da segunda temporada do desenho e a wave 2 de dolls. Spectra's POV. Contém spoilers de diários, inclusive da linha School's Out e o de Clawd Wolf. 

**Par:** Praticamente todos que você conseguir imaginar! ^^'

**Classificação:** T (Referências explícitas a slash, mas sem nada gráfico. Não gosta, não leia!)

**Nota da Autora:** Eu estava TORCENDO por uma oportunidade de fazer uma AVACALHAÇÃO GAY TOTAL com os personagens de Monster High! Quando vi a Spectra sabia que ela seria perfeita pra expôr para o mundo toda A VERDADE que os desenhos animados NÃO MOSTRAM! HUAHAHAHAHAAHAH! - *Risada Maligna*

* * *

><p>Você acha que conhece o drama que permeia o coração desta escola? Que está a par de toda a podridão que está debaixo dos tapetes cor-de-rosa? Que as teias de aranha são toda a sujeira que há para se ver?<p>

Docinho, você não sabe de nada! Mas não se preocupe: Spectra Vondergeist, primeira e única, está aqui para retirar o véu que vela a verdade de tudo o que de fato aconteceu, acontece e está por acontecer de realmente horripilante por aqui!

Prepare-se. O que você está para descobrir pode fazer seu coração parar se ele bater, e voltar a bater se ele estiver parado. É preciso espírito forte, como o desta que vos escreve, para suportar tantas aberrações. Até para nós, monstros. Você foi avisado!

Nada melhor para ilustrar essa história do que seus protagonistas. Comecemos, é claro, por quem sempre quer chegar primeiro:

**Cleo de Nile**  
>A piranha número um. Até aí, nenhuma novidade. Largou o namorado popular-musculoso-sem-cérebro para ficar com o popular-bonitinho-duas-caras. Provavelmente enjoou do papai-mamãe de sempre e foi atrás de alguém com mais criatividade (e serpentes). Todo mundo sabe que Cleo abre as pernas pra qualquer um pra conseguir o que quer, e cobra o mesmo de qualquer um que quiser alguma coisa dela. Teste para a equipe de Fearleader? Me poupe! Pobrezinha da novata... 15 dias de vida não devem ter ensinado a ela como satisfazer uma múmia de 5 mil anos! Será um milagre se ela conseguir a vaga. E Cleo não parece sentir um pingo de remorso enquanto desfruta da inocência da menina. Conto nos dedos da mão quem ainda não rodou na mão dessa daí.<p>

**Deuce Gorgon**  
>Deveríamos sentir pena do corno número um? Ou devo dizer da bichinha enrustida número um? Enquanto a piranha usa e abusa de suas técnicas de sedução, esses meninos usam e abusam dela pra disfarçar seu casinho. Não acredito como pode ter gente que ainda não percebeu! Filas de meninas suspiram por esse bofe sem nem se aperceber de seu VERDADEIRO romance. Se bem que recentemente a relação parece meio abalada com...<p>

**Clawd Wolf**  
>O macho que adora uma cobra, pelo visto. Cedeu a piranha pro bichinha porque o outro andava dando mais pinta do que ele. Melhor assim, é o que parece. O disfarce parece que está se sustentando. Quem diria que o monte de músculos sem cérebro conseguiria ter e manter uma boa ideia? Mas a relação não está boa. Um terceiro elemento surgiu e está criando intriga.<p>

**Jackson Jeckyll**  
>Como pode alguém mais gay que Deuce Gorgon existir na face da Terra? Tinha que ser um normie! E parece que Deuce andou gostando de ser ativo com Cleo porque os boatos que correm é que está cheio de atenção com Jackson. E Jackson não parece muito preocupado com seu destino entre quatro paredes e todas aquelas cobras. Clawd, é claro, não está afim de deixar barato. Ele parte pra briga, como sua irmã...<p>

**Clawdeen Wolf**  
>Lésbica. 100% Se há alguém, vivo ou morto, que a tenha visto com um rapaz, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. O que eu disse? Francamente, ela nem DISFARÇA! Todo esse papo de "faço tudo pelas amigas" e "serei uma grande fashionista", faça-me o favor! Pseudo-feminista! Sapatinha MESMO! Ah, e sua birra com Cleo? É CLARO que é invejinha de bolachinha que não come o mesmo número que menininhas. Esse papo de "não mexa com meu irmão, vou protegê-lo, mimimi" é mais furado que defunto fuzilado! A VERDADEIRA explicação pra ela não aceitar o namoro do irmão com a vampirinha é CLARO que é outra. A grande paixão da loba é a...<p>

**Draculaura**  
>O sangue mais doce da escola. Absolutamente TODO MUNDO quer comer, e a loba não deixa. Pra uma vegetariana, comete demais o pecado da carne, só que até hoje o pai só a deixava brincar com meninas. Parece, porém, que após quase 1500 anos ela resolveu mudar de lado e entregou a coleira pro irmão mais velho da namorada. A pobrezinha nem desconfia que a família inteira é desviada e o rapaz só a está usando pra provocar ciúmes no macho. Seria melhor que ela aceitasse sua natureza e voltasse para a irmandade. Talvez ela devesse dar uma chance para...<p>

**Frankie Stein**  
>A pobre novata. Está tentando se provar até agoda, e já deu um pedaço de si para cada um... No caso dela, literalmente! A inocência dessa garota chega a ser irritante. Continua sendo lambe-botas da Cleo, e acha que encontrou "amigas verdadeiras" entre o casalzinho L! Enquanto ela não meter a colher (nem mais nada) ali, pode ser que ela sobreviva... Mas fontes seguras me informaram que ela anda soltando faíscas demais pro lado da lolita cor-de-rosa. Se isto for verdade, a vingança da loba será cruel! Mas aparentemente, Frankie já não é mais tão inexperiente assim e pode acabar dando conta do recado, pois, como muitos, ela já foi iniciada por...<p>

**Lagoona Blue**  
>Paz, amor e sacanagem. Outra que não engana ninguém. Liberal, amiga (até demais!) de todos, sempre atrás de novas experiências... Físicas, mentais, espirituais - com ou sem o auxílio de entorpecentes. E andando de maiô na escola, amiga? Está querendo mostrar o que todo mundo já viu? Esta é conhecida por ser boazinha demais e levar todo mundo pro Lado Azul da Força. Cuidado até aonde você for com ela, ou pode acabar dentro da Câmara de Hidratação sem ar e sem roupa.<p>

**Ghoulia Yelps**  
>Uma pobre coitada. Sua paixão platônica pela piranha egípcia é tão óbvia que só pode ser digna de pena. E o que a "musa" lhe dá em troca? Nem mesmo migalhas. Aceita ser feita de capacho pela garota que abre as pernas para qualquer um, menos para ela. É patético. Esta nerd vai morrer virgem trancada no banheiro com suas revistinhas enquanto fantasia como poderia simplesmente segurar a vadia pelos cabelos, imobiliza-la entre as pernas e dar-lhe umas ordens pra obedecer, pra variar.<p>

**Abbey Bominable**  
>A recém-chegada é literalmente uma pedra de gelo. Ainda não houve tempo desta que vos escreve colher informações suficientes, mas as possibilidades se resumem a três. Número um: falsa. Na verdade a garota é uma vadia que se faz de difícil mas em breve estará dando para metade da (ou toda a) escola. Número dois: lésbica. Mais uma para o time. Nenhuma novidade. Não quer saber de homem e vai ser mais concorrência para a Srta. Wolf. Número três: frígida. Total falta de interesse por total falta de capacidade de sentir qualquer coisa. Aquela frieza é fachada para DOENÇA! Mas quem sabe a perversão ABUNDANTE desta escola acabe por contaminá-la e possa fazer alguma coisa pela pobrezinha?<p>

E este foi apenas o começo, queridinhos - as estrelas do show de horrores. E quando você ouvir falar de alguma coisa e pensar que aquele drama é insuperável, lembre-se: sempre pode (e provavelmente é) pior!

XOXO

Spectra V.

FIM


End file.
